College of Mensis
The college of mensis is nestled in the deep country of (not! France) an establishment of high regard, despite it's isolation from the metropolis's that litter the country of (not!France), many modern world leaders have had their education at the college, many a member of Cabinet in London can attest to the assistance the connections that their professors in Mensis gave them. However, few in the world know of the Colleges 'true' connections-Worshipers of the outer god's, it is the establishment of an ancient cult that works towards the incomprehensible ideals and goals of the outer Rim Parliament, the college is steeped in the arcane workings of outer god powered reality bending magic, and their delicate rituals. The college presents itself outwardly as the essential educational institution for those who want to be successful, and leaders- Judges, Prime Ministers, Owners of great, ocean spanning trading companies-Leaders that all hold Mensis degrees, however, with these degrees, they have many more document's bequeathed upon them...dark and maddening bibles. The cult managing the Mensis works on several levels, at the base level you have the main student body, students who do not have particular insight into the colleges inner workings, but still worship at the blasphemous altar’s and Read the scripture’s of Ph’t’hat-Ghul before setting down their presentations and work. The next level is the Student’s elder, These students have been actively cleared as those who have potential and a future, and are allowed insight into even more of the Truth of the outer Rim parliament-Some elder language is taught to them, name’s of the gods they are worshiping-Also indoctrinated into them is a strict belief in the Codex Mensis, These are the student’s that go on to become members of parliament, lords, traders, those of power. The next Level is the Arcana scholars, these Scholars having instead vowed themselves deeply to the school, rather than leave for a position of power, train themselves in Outer Craft, Powerful magic that allows them to caress the edge of reality, and whisper into it’s ear, the Arcana Scholar’s are usually the arms of mensis, sent out to complete jobs that must be performed in secrecy, but must also be brutal. The professors are the next level… the second most insightful, they take the study of the outer gods to the next level- small pieces of communication consumed, eye’s blinded to see them just for a moment, Academic curiosity mixed with Zealous fanaticism leads them to be the most knowledgeable,and the ones who are the most maddened, they tend to wield mighty arcane powers, but rarely wish to demonstrate them when they could have a Scholar Arcana do it. Finally you have the 6- Important, Immortal figures that control the college at it's uppermost echilon-The dean, The Talker of phantom's, the high professor, The corpse-watcher and the Ancient. They have been granted a special immunity from the element's of time by a quick glance from the outer rim parliament...ethereal, immortal, and massively powerful, they beleive their agenda and the parliament's is one the same. Despite this apparent assuredness, they still desire one thing above all else-Contact with the noises of the parliament...for this purpose they crafted the Doll to act as a medium, using the corpse of an outer god the Corpse-watcher found all those years ago- the doll, for an unknown reason, escaped while the 6 we're deep in a trance, fleeing to land's far away. The college of Mensis have sought to retrieve their great asset...and not just so they can have their precious connection to the outer rim parliament...but because the corpse has started stirring, and it will want it's eye.